


Like Midnight

by bonzai_bunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: When Shiro found this weird and mysterious egg, he couldn't begin to imagine what it had in store for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So uh. It's been a while, for me. I've been in a depressive rut for over a year and somehow I was able to eke this out. So, enjoy?

Shiro had no idea what propelled him to choose this thing. Of all the extra-terrestrial knickknacks and art that cluttered the stalls of the alien market they had visited, he wouldn’t be able to tell you what had caused him to pick this over anything else. They had only planned to be on planet (a planet Shiro could not, for the life of him, pronounce) for a few days while Coran and Allura searched for the metal needed for the castle's walls which had been damaged in a fight against the Galra . 

This planet apparently had loads of the stuff. It must have been the space equivalent of iron and many markets and shops sold the metal in the form of useless trinkets. But what Shiro had taken hadn’t been related to that. It was an egg-shaped item, about the size of an American football, that was the deepest black Shiro had ever seen. On its surface was gold swirls and trills, which might have been writing, and it was oddly warm when he put his hands on it. It was pretty but Shiro didn’t know why it was so striking. And then the dealer had looked at him knowingly and said,

“Ah, you can take that as a gift. It looks like you’ll need it.”

As if that wasn’t the most cryptic thing ever. But Shiro was never one to pass up on a good bargain and put the object in his bag. He thanked the vendor and left to find the other paladins. When he found them, Hunk brightly showed him all of the neat vegetables he had found and Shiro mostly forgot about the egg with dreams of not having goo for dinner. 

And now it sat in front of him, on his bed, as he tried to make heads or tails of the thing. It was still warm (did it have an internal heat source?) and he ran his fingers over the swoops and swirls of gold. After a moment’s pause, the egg made a mechanical whirring sound and popped open. In either half of the egg, there were two distinctly phallic objects. They were both black and vaguely iridescent. Shiro picked up one and noticed how solid and heavy it was. He wondered what the purpose of it was and nearly jumped out of his skin when it started moving, undulating in a rhythm. And then his face heated up when he realized it was very similar to an Earth vibrator. 

Somehow he had managed to pick up space sex toys. 

In hindsight he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be offended or not at what the dealer had said about him.

Shiro looked at the other item and saw it was a tube-like object with a slit at the end. He looked at the two together and realized it was probably something you would put your dick into. He wondered if the two toys worked in synch, like the type of toys he had heard about on Earth. Something that was designed for long-distance fucking, where one person would insert the dildo in them while someone else fucked the other and the toys pulsed in tandem. 

And well, Shiro had never tried anything like that. He was curious. He bit his lip and looked down at both of them. There was, theoretically, no harm in trying it out. He hadn’t indulged himself in a very,  _ very _ long time. There was the slight problem of lube. It wasn’t as if he had been searching through a fully furnished sex shop. He decided to root around in what was left of the egg, just to make sure, and lo and behold there was a small jar in the base of the egg half that contained the dildo. It was filled with a thick slippery liquid that faintly smelled like oranges.

Shiro took a deep breath. He was really going to do this. He hadn’t gotten off in who knows when and this was going to be his first foray in a while. Well, he never did do things by halves.

Shiro stripped out of his bottom pajamas and boxers and lay on his bed with a familiar heat lingering in his belly. He figured he should do the hardest thing first and open himself up. Shiro pulled up his legs against his chest and dipped his fingers into the lube and suppressed a shiver. It was warm and faintly tingly and it was undeniable now that it was going to go inside him. Shiro took another breath, he was really doing this he couldn’t believe it, and pressed a finger against entrance. He shuddered at the touch, as light as it was. It carried the promise of delicious things to come. 

Shiro was never great at being teased and slid his finger in. He was tight and he didn’t know why it surprised him. His single finger felt enormous and Shiro bit his lip when he brushed up against his prostate. His cock was beginning to fill out and it was like coming home;it had been far far too long. Shiro kept at it and added another finger when he felt ready enough and felt his cock twitch at the familiar stretch. His fingers felt hot inside him. They were beginning to ignite that heat in his belly and he couldn’t even imagine how the toy would feel. He was impatient for it, but forced himself to keep it slow and steady because the last thing he needed was to hurt himself. 

(If he focused less on stretching and more on finger-fucking himself, well, it had been a long time.)

His bottom lip was plump from biting it to keep quiet and his fingers made an obscene noise every time he fucked himself with them. By the time he added a third finger, his cockhead was dripping. It lay flush against his abs and twitched as Shiro perhaps got a little too enthusiastic. He had used more than enough lube and relished in the slick slide his fingers made inside of him. He had always liked it this side of sloppy. 

He was probably more than ready now and took out his fingers with a reluctant ‘pop.’ He felt immediately empty and wondered deliriously why he had ever stopped allowing himself this pleasure. Shiro took the toy in his hand and finally seemed to scope just how large and heavy it was. It would be a challenge but something he was eager for and he felt his cock surge at the thought of this thing fucking him. 

Shiro lubed up the toy and pressed the blunt edge of it against his hole. It slid in slowly--so slowly--he actually had to gasp and take a moment. The outer rim of his hole burned with the stretch, his whole body burned with it, and he felt like his lungs were going to give out with the exertion. But he pushed it in deeper and deeper until it was pressed flush against his prostate and he felt so full he was going to lose his mind. 

He hadn’t even started fucking himself with it, how was he going to handle this?

In a brief moment of clarity, Shiro remembered the other toy and lowered his legs. He spread some of the lube on his cock and quietly hissed when he pushed himself through the other toy’s hole. It felt like being inside a real person, but maybe better.

And then, impossibly, both of the toys started moving and Shiro threw his head back with a loud groan. The toy in his ass was honest-to-god fucking him, driving in deep and slow, and the toy around his cock was moving in a similar rhythm, sliding up and down in tandem.

And then he realized that the speed of both was meant to be the same and, in an odd way, he was fucking himself. The thought gave him an oddly aroused surge and cock throbbed with the urge to release. The toys were both moving slowly but suredly, very close to milking him out for all he was worth.

It began as a razor thin tug at the center of him. For several moments, all Shiro knew was his ass getting pounded and his cock being sucked and the feeling blossomed until it was unbearable. By the time he was close, sweat was dripping down his forehead and his balls were drawn up close and heavy. He panted as that feeling climbed higher and higher until he could no longer hold back. Shiro came with a cry and with stars behind his eyelids.

The toys slowed to a stop and Shiro lay back on his bed, panting. He was stunned and more relaxed than he had been in the past two years. He found himself looking forward to using it in the future, but first he had to clean up. And perhaps regain function of his legs. 

Shiro slid the toy off of his dick (What was he going to call it? A pussy?) and scrunched up his nose at the cum that dribbled out. Some part of him wished it was like his adolescence--furtively coming into a sock and throwing it away afterwards and never having to deal with it. He lifted his legs back up and tugged on the second toy and the sudden feeling of emptiness he felt when the toy was gone nearly made him whimper. Experimentally, he pushed a finger against his entrance and--god, he was so loose. It sent a thrill to his spent cock and he decided he was going to file that information away for later.

When Shiro was steady on his feet, he rinsed off both toys to the best of his ability and put them, and the lubricant, back into the egg. He shut it and it closed with a hiss. Wryly, he thought that he had just had the best fuck of his life and it was from an alien sex toy. When did his life get this weird?

Shiro cleaned himself up and put the toy under his bed. With his pajamas back on, he slid under his covers and fell asleep almost instantaneously. The night was spent blissfully dreamless. 

 

The next day, Shiro tracked down the dealer who gave him the egg and paid them back in full. Red-faced, he ignored the knowing grin the other gave him the whole time.


End file.
